The Roboto-Ball Match
The Roboto-Ball Match is the 20th episode of Wikia Town. Synopsis In the second event of the third annual Skystones Tournament, the Air team competes against the Undead team to see which team makes it to the semi-finals. Plot Star meets up with Taylor "Draco" and Samantha and the three decide to watch the Roboto-Ball matches. Leo, Thibo and Drake decide to watch the events with them. Dani is the commentator of the mathces. The first match is the Tech team against the Life team. One of the contestants in the Tech team is Marley, the leader of the team. Drake is cheering for the Tech team the whole time and they win by being in the lead the whole time. The next match is the Air team against the Undead team. The match starts with the Undead team taking the lead and Kai scores 3 goals within the first 10 minutes. Later, Sky manages to score a goal but soon after, Mark and Samuel both score one goal and the Undead team leads 5-1 after 20 minutes. During the next 10 minutes, Cindy manages to score a goal and Penelope scores a goal as well. After this, Kai tries to score a goal but a "robot" blocks it and throws it to the opposite direction, hitting the wall on the other side and scoring another goal for the Air team. The situation is 6-3 now, with only 17 minutes remaining. During that time, the Air team scores 4 goals and the Undead team scores 1, which leads to a tie (7-7). Because of the tie, each player has to throw the Roboto-Ball as far as they can. At the end, Penelope throws it the farthest and the Air team wins. The next match is Earth vs Magic, and it ends with the Earth team being the obvious winner because of Gary's abilities. The fourth match, Fire vs Dark, starts and Leo is cheering for the Fire team while Thibo is cheering for the Dark team. Both teams score many goals and at the last minute, the teams are tied. However, Aidan manages to score a goal during the last 10 seconds and the Fire team wins. Afterwards, Draco and Samantha congratulate the players of the Air and Fire teams for winning, and they also congratulate Star, Leo and Drake because their teams won. Samantha and Draco leave and Star, Drake, Thibo and Aidan decide to go to the rest of the User Squad while Leo goes to his other high school, Video Games Fanon High. Characters * Star * Taylor Sabrina "Draco" * Samantha * Leo * Drake * Thibo * Daniel "Dani" * Marley * Skylar "Sky" * Penelope * Benjamin "Ben" * Aurora * Mark * Kai * Samuel * Cindy * Gary * Aidan Trivia * In the episode, the Air vs Undead match is the most detailed. It is also the only match where the name of each player from both teams is known since they were introduced in the previous episode. Category:Wikia Town Category:Episodes Category:PetStarPlanet